1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein is a fabric faced fiberboard and, more particularly, an acoustical wallboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic fabric covered wallboard is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,872. This is a flat surface wallboard.
The use of a corrugated surface for a ceiling board for acoustical purposes is known in the art.